


There Must Be An Angel

by Synonyma



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Gibson's Name is Gabriel, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kind of a Sequel to My First Dunkirk's Fiction Named Parallel Universe, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, after the war
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synonyma/pseuds/Synonyma
Summary: Tommy et Gabriel ont des plans concernant leur futur, mais un événement particulier changera tout.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Cette fiction se base d’après les personnages crées par (maître) Christopher Nolan *moi, fan de Nolan ? aucune idée de quoi vous parlez… *. 
> 
> Notes: À la fin de Parallel Universe, ma première fiction sur le fandom de Dunkirk, j’avais proposé d’écrire un épilogue. Après mûre réflexion, je n’ai pas voulu en rajouter un parce que j’avais peur qu’il vienne entacher le reste de l’histoire. Du coup j’ai décidé d’écrire un petit quelque chose à côté qui se veut dans le même univers si l’on veut (c’est donc une suite en quelque sorte), mais qui est tout de même détaché de la première fiction. Si vous n’avez pas lu Parallel Universe ne vous inquiétez pas ! Vous serez en mesure de comprendre quand même ce qu’il se passe ! Voilà c'est tout je crois :)

Londres.

Soirée du 23 août 1950.

 

Tommy était assis à la table de la cuisine, observant Gabriel qui terminait de préparer son repas en vue de son prochain quart de travail à l’hôpital. Il le détaillait avec un sourire aux lèvres tandis que l’autre lui faisait dos, concentré à sa tâche. Malgré l’attention qu’il lui portait, Tommy était légèrement perdu dans ses pensées alors qu’il réfléchissait à leur situation.

Ils étaient heureux même si la vie n’était pas toujours facile. Ils vivaient à Londres depuis trois ans déjà et ils devaient être constamment discrets sur leur relation afin de ne pas éveiller de soupçons ou de s’attirer des ennuis. Ils n’habitaient donc pas ensemble, mais ils avaient choisi des appartements un en face de l’autre dans le même bloc. Ils faisaient toutes leurs activités à deux, mais ils prétendaient être de meilleurs amis lorsqu’ils se présentaient aux autres. Ces nombreuses restrictions dégoûtaient sérieusement Tommy qui devait constamment s’empêcher de prendre la main de Gabriel en public ou de lui souffler des mots doux de peur d’être jeté en prison.

 _" Aren’t you tired of all this?_ _"_ fit Tommy sans même s’apercevoir qu’il avait formulé ses pensées à voix haute.

\- What ? demanda Gabriel en se tournant légèrement vers son interlocuteur.

_" I only wish we could be like any couple. I want to be able to take your hand when I want to, especially when all those ladies are looking at you…_ _"_

\- What are you talking about ? fit Gabriel d’une voix légèrement surprise.

_" Oh come on, don’t tell me you never saw them!_ _"_

Gabriel continuait de le regarder avec étonnement, comme s’il n’avait vraiment aucune idée de ce dont il parlait. Tommy eut un petit sourire triste.

_"_ _Everywhere we go… There’s always at least one woman who’s looking at you like if you were a prince or someone famous. And when you start to talk, I can hear them giggles and sigh as if your accent was the best thing they’ve ever heard. It drives me crazy to just have to stand by your side without doing nothing. Everytime it happens, I want to kiss you like a madman just to show them that you are mine. "_

Gabriel haussa légèrement les sourcils avant d’éclater de rire.

\- You’re really jealous about some birds who have never met a French mate before ? Good lord Tommy, I even never notice them ! I wasn’t aware of their gaze or of their existence.

Le rire de Gabriel se transforma en doux sourire tandis qu’il se rapprochait de lui. Il prit le visage de Tommy entre ses mains avant de se pencher légèrement vers lui et d’ancrer ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Cause the only person I see is you even if we are in the biggest crowd. You are the only light in my life. My one true love. I don’t give a damn fuck about the others. Men or women.

Tommy savait qu’il disait la vérité et il sentit aussitôt son cœur plus léger. Il se laissa embrasser par son amant avant de le serrer contre lui. Il n’avait jamais douté des sentiments de Gabriel à son égard, mais l’attention qu’il attirait malgré lui commençait à le peser. Il n’arrivait pas à se défaire de sa jalousie qui le rongeait de l’intérieur. Il savait que leur relation n’était pas acceptée par la société et même s’ils se pliaient aux différentes règles établies par la normalité par mesure de sécurité, Tommy savait qu’ils devaient faire davantage attention en ville. Les gens étaient des fouinards de premier ordre, constamment à la recherche de nouvelles rumeurs à exploiter sans penser au mal que cela pourrait causer.

La vie urbaine en générale l’écœurait avec son rythme effréné et sa grande population. Il n’en pouvait plus de son boulot à la banque et des nombreux clients frustrés qu’il rencontrait tous les jours. Il ne parvenait plus à pouvoir endurer les bruits extérieurs générés par les véhicules et les piétons passants. Il en avait marre de ne pas pouvoir vivre sous le même toit que Gabriel. Ils passaient presque toutes leurs nuits ensemble, mais ce n’était pas assez pour Tommy qui avait un besoin presque constant de réconfort. Même après toutes ces années, il restait profondément marqué par la guerre et il n’était jamais à l’abri de cauchemars ou de crise de panique.

Il était cruellement en manque de nature et de tranquillité. Il s’ennuyait de sa mère continuellement. Même son travail à la mine et ses anciens collègues avec qui il avait fini par se lier d’amitié lui manquaient. Il souhaitait plus que tout retourner dans sa ville natale afin d’y mener une vie moins stressante et plus épanouissante.

Ses pensées se mélangèrent dans son esprit tandis qu’il se trouvait toujours dans les bras de Gabriel qui lui offrait une douce présence affectueuse. Il se sentait soudainement triste et mélancolique.

 _" I want to move out "_ murmura-t-il.

Sa phrase capta aussitôt l’attention de Gabriel qui brisa légèrement leur étreinte afin de pouvoir de nouveau ancrer ses yeux dans les siens.

\- You want an another apartment ?

Tommy secoua lentement la tête.

_" I want to get out of here. Out of this fucking town. I want to go home._ _"_

Gabriel ne prononça aucun mot tandis qu’il se contentait simplement de regarder Tommy droit dans les yeux. Il n’avait pas l’air surpris de cette soudaine déclaration, mais son silence plongea Tommy dans une certaine inquiétude. Il savait que contrairement à lui, Gabriel adorait son emploi à l’hôpital. Il était apprécié de tous et il vivait un rêve. Il avait trimé dur pour obtenir ce travail et partir de Londres signifiait la fin de tous ses efforts.

\- You want to take off because of the birds… ? demanda finalement Gabriel après quelques instants.

_"_ _No. It’s just… I’m not happy here. I miss my mom so much… I’m not a city person._ _The more time passes and the more I want to leave and go back to where I belong._ _"_

\- How come you never told me about this before ?

_" I… Honestly I don’t know… I was scared of your reaction I suppose. I know how much you love your job and all…_ _I’m sorry it’s just… I can’t take it anymore. "_

Gabriel demeura sérieux comme s’il méditait ce qu’il venait d’apprendre. Son nouveau silence pesait Tommy dont le cœur s’affola légèrement.

_" Look… I’m sorry. I know how I can be a burden sometimes with all my problems. I’m not asking you to take off with me I just want you to choose what you think it’s best for you._ _"_

\- You’re serious ?

Tommy se mordit la langue tandis que Gabriel secoua la tête.

\- You’re really asking me to choose between you and a stupid job ?

Tommy haussa légèrement les sourcils de surprise.

\- I’ll rather follow you to the moon than to be far away from you. There’s no way you’re going alone. We’ve been separated too many times during the war to be tear apart once again.

_" But… What about the hospital…?_ _"_

\- I don’t give a damn. There’s a clinic in Batley, no ? I’ll take my chances there and who knows ? Don’t worry about that. All I want is for you to be happy.

_" What about you? "_

\- I’m happy as long as I’m with you.

Gabriel lui fit un sourire et le cœur de Tommy se serra. Il se sentait à la fois soulagé et égoïste.

_" You are willing to drop everything for me…? "_

\- I’ll do anything for you. I love you more than anything. More than this job, trust me.

Tommy serra Gabriel contre lui avant de lui murmurer un _" thank you "_ au creux de son oreille. Même s’il n’était pas heureux quant aux sacrifices que faisait son amant, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de ressentir un certain réconfort face à sa décision. Il n’aurait jamais voulu partir en laissant Gabriel derrière lui, mais ne souhaitait pas non plus dépérir encore plus jusqu’à en devenir insupportable.

_" You have no idea how much I love you._ _You’re the best. "_

Gabriel eut un sourire avant de l’embrasser une autre fois.

_"_ _I’m gonna call my mom tomorrow. Maybe she could help us find a new home. "_

-I’m sure she will. She’s gonna be more than happy to have her son near her again.

Tommy hocha doucement la tête.

_" She’s gonna be thrilled. "_

Gabriel déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de jeter un coup d’œil à l’horloge accrochée au mur.

\- I gotta go. Otherwise I’m gonna be late. Have a good night sleep my love. I love you.

_" I love you too. Have a good shift._ _"_

Gabriel le serra une dernière fois contre lui avant de l’embrasser et de prendre son sac à lunch qui traînait sur le comptoir. Tommy le regarda s’activer avant qu’il ne quitte la salle à manger pour sortir de l’appartement. Il poussa un soupir lorsqu’il entendit la porte d’entrée se refermer.

Il détestait se retrouver seul la nuit. Pour Tommy, les prochaines heures allaient être un véritable combat pour trouver le sommeil. Souffrant d’insomnie depuis qu’il avait été déclaré inapte à pouvoir poursuivre son travail militaire, il était davantage propice à rester debout lorsque Gabriel quittait l’appartement à des heures tardives.

Afin de se préparer à accueillir Morphée, Tommy décida de prendre un bain chaud. Il resta longuement dans l’eau qui détendit tous ses muscles tandis que ses yeux ne quittaient pas le plafond blanc qui planait au-dessus de lui. Son esprit se trouvait à mille lieues de la salle bain tandis qu’il vagabondait vers un futur incertain. Néanmoins, cette nouvelle vie l’excitait déjà. Le simple fait de pouvoir retrouver sa mère et un peu de tranquillité lui ferait le plus grand bien. Le seul souci était celui de la cohabitation avec Gabriel. Il ignorait la manière dont ils parviendraient à régler ce problème, mais il savait qu’ils finiraient par trouver quelque chose.

Lorsqu’il sortit finalement de la baignoire, l’eau était devenue froide et la peau à l’intérieur de ses mains était toute plissée comme s’il avait gagné un coup de vieux en peu de temps. Il s’enroula dans un pyjama chaud avant de monter au lit avec un bouquin. Bien installé en dessous des draps, il débuta sa lecture là où il s’était arrêté la dernière fois avant de se retrouver plongé dans l’univers que lui offrait Lovecraft. Après une heure, il sentit une certaine fatigue s’emparer de son être. Plus il lisait et plus il sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes. Bientôt, les mots et les phrases semblaient ne plus rien signifier tandis que sa concentration s’était fait la malle. Il décida d’arrêter et il replaça le livre sur la table de chevet avant d’éteindre la lumière et de poser sa tête sur l’oreiller. Pour son plus grand bonheur, Tommy tomba rapidement endormi.

Pour une fois, il ne fit pas de cauchemars. Il fit plutôt un rêve sur le déménagement où lui et Gabriel empaquetaient tous leurs effets dans des boîtes avec une certaine hâte. Le rêve se déroulait plutôt bien jusqu’à ce que quelque chose d’extérieur ne l’extirpe de son sommeil.

Tommy ouvrit brusquement les yeux comme s’il venait de recevoir un choc électrique. Il resta immobile dans son lit et il prêta l’oreille aux alentours, incertain de ce qu’il devait faire. Puis, il entendit de nouveau le bruit qui était apparu dans son rêve.

On frappait à la porte de l’appartement.

Surpris, Tommy jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre posée sur sa table de chevet.

Il était 2 heures 16 du matin.

Plongé dans une certaine incertitude, il s’empara de son peignoir avant de sortir de la chambre. Il ouvrit la lumière du corridor qui menait à l’entrée et il enfila son vêtement avant de tourner le verrou et d’ouvrir la porte. Devant lui se tenaient deux officiers à la mine sérieuse.

 _" Mister Tommy Dawkins? "_ fit l’un des deux hommes d’une voix grave.

_" Yeah it’s me. "_

_" Do you know a mister Pascal?_ _Gabriel Pascal? "_

_" Y-Yeah… "_ répondit Tommy soudainement légèrement inquiet.

 _" Can we come in? "_ demanda le second officier.

_" I’m sorry huh… Can I first know what’s going on…?_ _"_

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et Tommy fronça les sourcils d’incompréhension. La visite d’officiers n’avait sûrement rien de bon, mais il ne supportait pas l’attente dans laquelle il était placé. Surtout que cela semblait concerner Gabriel.

 _" Sir… I think you might wanna sit down first "_ avoua le premier officier.

_" What’s going on?! Something bad happened to Gabriel?_ _Is that it?! "_

Tommy avait littéralement crié ces dernières paroles sans trop le vouloir. Il sentait une certaine anxiété s’emparer de tout son être et il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à se contrôler.

_" He’s in the hospital right now. We have learnt that he works there and one of the nurse told us that you were his contact in case of an emergency… Well this is in emergency sir. "_

_" I-I don’t understand…_ _"_ balbutia Tommy d’une voix presque inaudible.

_" A civilian found mister Pascal in a pretty bad shape in an alley near the hospital. It seems like he’s been beat up and robbed by some assailant._ _"_

Ces dernières informations frappèrent Tommy comme si un train venait de foncer à vive allure sur lui. Il dut s’agripper au cadrage de la porte pour retrouver un certain équilibre. Il eut l’impression de se retrouver en plein cauchemar tandis qu’il digérait la nouvelle improbable. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment Gabriel aurait pu être attaqué aussi gratuitement. Il s’inquiétait encore plus de son état.

Les deux hommes qui se tenaient face à lui demeuraient silencieux et ils ne démontraient aucune once de sympathie. Cela ne dérangeait pas Tommy qui continuait de prendre sur lui-même pour ne pas se mettre à hurler de douleur en plein corridor. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, mais il refusait de les laisser tomber sur ses joues.

 _" How is he…? "_ demanda lentement Tommy en regardant les officiers d’un air attristé.

_" He’s in a coma, but the doctor said that his condition is stable right now. He probably gonna wake up soon, they just don’t know how he’s gonna be at that moment. They don’t know if he’s gonna have brain damages or other health problems."_

Tommy ferma les yeux un instant. Il souhaitait que tout ceci ne soit que le fruit de son imagination. Que ce soit une mauvaise blague pour le faire réagir. Mais lorsqu’il ouvrit les paupières, les hommes étaient toujours là.

_" We would like to ask you some questions._ _Can we come in? "_

Pour toute réponse, Tommy hocha lentement la tête avant de laisser les deux officiers entrer à l’intérieur de l’appartement. Il referma doucement la porte derrière eux avant de prendre une bonne inspiration et de repousser tous ses états d’âme au plus profond de son être afin d’être prêt pour la série de questions qu’il s’apprêtait à se faire poser.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh non je n'avais pas oublié cette fic ! Hihi j'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre ! :)

Londres.

Nuit du 24 août 1950.

 

Tommy conduisit les deux hommes au salon avant de leur faire signe de prendre place sur le canapé. Ils s’exécutèrent dans le silence alors qu’il restait debout, incapable de s’asseoir. Il avait envie de prendre la poudre d’escampette et de courir jusqu’à l’hôpital afin d’aller retrouver Gabriel, mais il savait que c’était impossible. Pas tant et aussi longtemps que les deux officiers n’auraient pas terminé leur boulot. Il continua de les observer tandis que l’un des policiers sortit un crayon et un petit calepin de la poche avant de sa chemise.

 _" So mister Dawkins… What is your relationship with the victim?_ _"_ demanda l’homme en le regardant avec le plus grand sérieux.

Tommy glissa ses mains dans les poches de son peignoir avant de répondre d’une voix légèrement tendue :

_" He’s my best friend. "_

S’il avouait la vérité, il était bon pour la prison. De toute manière, sa véritable relation avec Gabriel ne regardait pas les officiers. Elle ne regardait personne d’ailleurs.

 _" Mister Pascal is currently living in the apartment right in front of yours, is that right?_ _"_

Tommy hocha lentement la tête. Il s’agissait bel et bien de son adresse officielle, même s’il passait la majorité de son temps dans l’appartement de Tommy. Encore là, ça ne regardait nullement les policiers.

 _" You must be pretty close then "_ observa le second officier.

Tommy ne répondit rien. Il se contenta simplement de regarder les deux hommes assis sur son canapé.

 _" Since when do you know the victim?_ _"_ demanda l’officier au calepin.

 _" Ten years. More or less "_ répondit Tommy avec une certaine émotion dans la voix.

_" More or less? "_

_" We met during the war. We didn’t fight in the same army. "_

_" Ah yes. Mister Pascal is a French fellow, is that right?_ _"_

_" Right. "_

Tommy observa l’homme tandis qu’il prenait note des réponses qu’il venait de recevoir. Le bout de ses doigts grattait de manière nerveuse le fond de ses poches vides. Il tentait de demeurer le plus calme possible en dépit de la gravité de la situation. L’envie de prendre les jambes à son cou prenait de plus en plus d’ampleur dans son esprit, mais il avait peur de s’attirer des ennuis.

_" Do you know someone who would hurt mister Pascal in any way? Does he have enemies? "_

_" N-no… I don’t know anyone who doesn’t like him "_ répondit Tommy en secouant légèrement la tête.

 _" Does he have a girlfriend? A wife? Any relatives here in Great Britain?_ _"_ insista l’officier.

Tommy secoua de nouveau la tête.

 _" His father lives in France._ _His mother died two years ago. He doesn’t have any brothers or sisters. He’s not married, and he doesn’t have a lover. "_

 _Well, not a woman at least_ , pensa Tommy.

 _" Can you contact his father? To let him know what happened to his son?_ _"_ demanda l’officier en continuant de griffonner sur son calepin.

Tommy se mit à réfléchir. La relation entre Gabriel et son père était assez tendue et depuis que sa mère était décédée, il n’avait pas vraiment repris contact avec lui. Aux dernières nouvelles, il habitait toujours à Nantes, mais Tommy n’avait aucun moyen de le joindre. Il ignorait son adresse et il savait encore moins si son paternel avait accès à un téléphone. Cela le positionnait donc dans une impasse.

Devant l’absence de réponse, l’homme releva lentement les yeux vers lui.

 _" Can you contact his father, sir?_ _"_

_" I-I can try. "_

L’officier fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de continuer à prendre des notes.

 _" Do you know if mister Pascal have money problems?_ _"_

 _" W-what? "_ fit Tommy d’une voix légèrement aiguë.

 _" Does he bets? Does he gambles? Do you know if he owes money to someone?_ _"_

_" No he does not! "_

Sa voix aiguë s’était transformée en exclamation assurée. À l’intérieur de ses poches, ses mains s’étaient transformées en des poings bien serrés.

Il était outré de voir que Gabriel était perçu comme un jeune insouciant qui jetait son argent par les fenêtres en entretenant de mauvaises relations et des habitudes néfastes. Il n’acceptait pas qu’il soit vu comme le malfrat de l’histoire alors qu’il était plutôt la victime. Au plus profond de son cœur, Tommy savait que ce crime était gratuit et que ça n’avait rien avoir avec la personnalité de Gabriel. Il le connaissait trop pour savoir qu’il n’aurait jamais provoqué quelqu’un au point de le rendre fou de rage. Il savait également qu’il n’aurait jamais couru vers le danger.

Sauf peut-être en cas de situations extrêmes, comme lors de la Guerre.

 _" I’m sorry if my questions are bothering you, mister Dawkins, but we need to know a few things so this investigation can go on "_ fit l’officier en levant de nouveau les yeux vers lui.

 _" Look I get this, okay? But I can assure you that Gabriel have no money problems and no bad relationships. He’s just a good citizen who have fought with his life to save this country and who continues to save lifes working in a hospital. He’s just an innocent victim in all this, he’s not the bad guy!_ _"_

Les deux officiers le regardèrent, surpris. À ce moment-là, Tommy se foutait littéralement de ce qu’ils pouvaient penser. Le manège avait assez duré. Il n’en pouvait tout simplement plus de rester là à ne rien faire. Il avait un besoin immédiat et vital de voir Gabriel.

 _" If you don’t have any more questions I would like to visit my friend now._ _"_

Les deux hommes se regardèrent l’espace d’une seconde avant que l’officier au calepin ne se lève du canapé.

_" It will be all for tonight. Thank you for your cooperation mister Dawkins. "_

_" Would you like a lift to the hospital? We can take you there if you want "_ proposa le second officier en se levant à son tour.

Tommy poussa un léger soupir de soulagement avant d’hocher la tête.

 _" I would love to, yeah. I’ll just get dressed before and I’ll be ready._ _"_

_" We’re gonna wait for you in the car. "_

Tommy escorta les deux hommes à la porte avant de se diriger vers la chambre à coucher d’un pas rapide. Il enfila les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main tout en abandonnant son peignoir et son pyjama sur le sol. Il attrapa ses pièces d’identité, un peu de monnaie, ses clés et il enfila une paire de chaussures avant de sortir de l’appartement à son tour. Il repéra rapidement la voiture des officiers stationnée en bordure de rue et il grimpa à bord.

Le voyage jusqu’à l’hôpital se fit en silence. Pourtant c’était comme la troisième Guerre mondiale dans la tête de Tommy. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit tandis que l’angoisse continuait de le ronger à la vitesse de la lumière. L’état de Gabriel l’inquiétait et il redoutait de le voir couché dans son lit de malade avec son état vulnérable. Il était plongé dans le coma comme lui avait mentionné l’officier et cela ne disait rien de bon à Tommy. C’était une condition dangereuse même si elle était porteuse d’espoirs. Ses chances de mort et de survie étaient égales et une fraction de seconde pouvait venir pencher la balance d’un côté ou de l’autre ce qui n’offrait pas beaucoup d’options.

Tommy suivit les deux officiers à l’intérieur de l’établissement tandis qu’il essayait de prendre de grandes inspirations afin de se calmer. Lorsqu’ils se présentèrent au comptoir de la réception, la secrétaire lui offrit une moue désolée. Tommy était un peu familier avec certains professionnels de l’hôpital puisqu’il rendait quelques fois visite à Gabriel sur son lieu de travail. Malgré l’amitié que son amant entretenait avec ces personnes, ils étaient toujours restés discrets sur les véritables fondements de leur relation. Tommy n’était donc qu’un ami sympathique qui passait un peu de temps avec son ami quand son horaire lui permettait. Il était le seul individu qui faisait un peu la figure de famille pour le Français qui avait décidé de faire sa vie en Grande-Bretagne. Tout le monde avait avalé l’histoire sans poser de question, même si Tommy soupçonnait quelques personnes qui étaient suspicieuses.

La secrétaire en faisait partie.

 _" Hi Tom "_ fit-elle d’une voix compatissante. _" How are you doing? "_

Tommy haussa simplement les épaules. Il savait qu’elle ne demandait que pour la formalité, mais dans ce genre de situation, il la trouvait complètement déplacée.

 _" I’m gonna call Dr. Marsh so he can give you all the details._ _"_

Il hocha gravement la tête en ravalant sa salive tandis qu’elle s’emparait du combiné. Des détails qu’il n’avait pas envie d’entendre, mais qu’il devait tout de même savoir pour être à l’affût.

 _" We’re gonna go "_ annonça l’un des deux officiers. _" Here’s our card. Don’t hesitate to communicate with us if you ever have more informations about this or if mister Pascal wakes up, alright?_ _"_

_" Y-Yeah… I will. Thank you. "_

Tommy prit la carte que l’homme lui tendait avant de leur offrir un faible sourire. Les deux hommes lui firent un signe de tête et ils saluèrent la secrétaire avant de repartir vers l’entrée. Tommy baissa les yeux sur le bout de carton qu’il tenait entre ses doigts qui contenait trop d’informations pour qu’il parvienne à traiter le tout. Les chiffres et les lettres semblaient se confondent entre eux tandis qu’il forçait des yeux afin de mieux lire. Sa concentration s’était cependant fait la malle tandis qu’elle était dirigée vers Gabriel.

_" Tom? "_

Il releva aussitôt la tête avant de se rendre compte que la secrétaire le fixait de l’autre côté du comptoir.

 _" Dr. Marsh is waiting for you in front of the room 207._ _"_

_" Okay. Thank you. "_

Se rendre jusqu’au rendez-vous était encore plus pénible qu’il ne l’aurait jamais imaginé. Tiraillé entre la hâte et l’angoisse de voir Gabriel, ses jambes étaient devenues aussi molles que du coton et elles n’avançaient pas aussi vite qu’il l’aurait souhaité. Il avait fini par glisser la carte des officiers au fond de la poche de son pantalon afin d’éviter de la perdre dans le processus. Il grimpa les escaliers menant au deuxième étage en s’agrippant fermement à la rampe accrochée contre le mur de peur de tomber à tout moment. Il avait l’impression qu’il allait trébucher à tout instant tellement il peinait à mettre un pied devant l’autre. Il parvint finalement à l’étage désiré et il repéra le docteur Marsh qui semblait consulter un dossier devant une porte précise.

Tommy prit une nouvelle inspiration avant de marcher dans la direction de l’homme qui releva la tête en entendant des pas.

 _" You are the friend of Gabriel?_ _"_

 _" Yeah "_ fit Tommy en relâchant l’air qu’il retenait prisonnière dans ses poumons.

_" So you know what going on? "_

_" A-A little bit… Just that he has been beat up by some bums but otherwise…_ _"_

_" Yeah… "_

Le docteur referma le dossier qu’il consultait avant d’ancrer ses yeux dans ceux de Tommy.

 _" T_ _he good news is that no weapon seems to have been used. So no lacerations or bullets was found on his body. But he has a broken arm and a broken nose. He also has a concussion and that’s my biggest concern. Since he was already unconscious when he was bring in here, I wasn’t able to do all the tests to check the extent of this concussion, so we have to wait for this. Don’t worry, I’m pretty sure he’s gonna wake up after a couple of days._ _"_

Tommy tentait d’assimiler les informations que lui balançait l’homme, mais il lui semblait qu’aucune des paroles qu’il prononçait ne signifiait quoi que ce soit. Il captait un fragment çà et là sans pour autant réagir à quoi que ce soit. Il se contentait simplement d’écouter sans rechigner tandis qu’il continuait de puiser dans ses forces pour ne pas fondre en larmes devant le docteur.

 _" You want to see him?_ _"_

Tommy hocha la tête et ses yeux suivirent la main du docteur qui se posa sur la poignée de la chambre 207. Il cessa de respirer lorsque la porte s’ouvrit lentement et que Gabriel lui apparût couché dans son lit tout au fond de la chambre. Son corps était inerte sur le matelas et Tommy remarqua aussitôt que ses vêtements lui avaient été retirés. Il portait désormais une jaquette typique que tous les patients résidants à l’hôpital devaient mettre. On avait soigneusement remonté la couverture blanche par-dessus lui jusqu’à la moitié de son torse. Au fur et à mesure qu’il s’approchait lentement du lit, Tommy découvrit avec horreur la violence qu’avait subie Gabriel. Son visage était rougi à plusieurs endroits, ses yeux étaient anormalement gonflés et ses lèvres étaient fendues. Son bras gauche était positionné en angle droit, prisonnier d’un plâtre qui était attaché par une sangle en tissus autour de son épaule droite. Un petit pansement avait été appliqué sur son nez à l’endroit où il avait été cassé. Un bandage blanc entourait sa tête, laissant dépasser quelques mèches de cheveux.

Tommy eut un pincement au cœur à cette vision et il baissa aussitôt les yeux, incapable de le regarder plus longtemps en la présence du docteur.

 _" C-can I have a moment with him, please?_ _"_ fit-il d’une voix légèrement brisée.

 _" Of course. Take your time._ _"_

Il entendit l’homme revenir sur ses pas avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Tommy ferma les yeux et des larmes coulèrent aussitôt sur ses joues. Il avait l’impression de nager en plein cauchemar et pourtant, il se trouvait bel et bien là dans cette chambre d’hôpital avec Gabriel à quelques mètres de lui. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire la situation dans laquelle il était plongé et à la vitesse dont les choses s’étaient envenimées. Il ne comprenait pas d’ailleurs ce qu’il se passait. La seule question qui lui venait en tête était : pourquoi ?

Il ouvrit les paupières en avalant difficilement sa salive. D’un pas lent, presque traînant, il se dirigea vers le lit où se trouvait Gabriel. Il s’essuya machinalement le visage lorsqu’il parvint à ses côtés comme s’il avait peur que l’autre le voie pleurer. C’était un geste à la fois stupide et inutile d’une part parce qu’il l’avait vu verser des larmes à plusieurs reprises lorsqu’il s’éveillait en pleine nuit à la suite d’un cauchemar et d’une autre part parce qu’il était inconscient. Sans vraiment réfléchir, Tommy grimpa sur le matelas avant de s’installer à côté du corps inerte. Il enroula un bras autour de Gabriel avant de le serrer contre lui. Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle et Tommy dut se mordre l’intérieur des joues pour s’empêcher de pleurnicher davantage. Il apposa son front contre la joue de cet homme qu’il aimait tant. La chaleur qu’il dégageait le rassurait un peu et au bout de quelques minutes, il parvient à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

La deuxième question qu’il se posait à présent était : quand ?

Quand Gabriel se réveillerait-il ?

**Author's Note:**

> Si jamais vous percevez des erreurs dans la langue anglaise, dites-le moi ! J'ai conscience que mon anglais écrit est assez basique donc je peux faire régulièrement des erreurs et je souhaite m'améliorer donc une aide serait bien appréciée ! Merci et j'espère que vous avez aimé ce début :)


End file.
